


This is Technoblade

by AshWasTaken420



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Hate Speech, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Transphobia, M/M, Religious Conflict, Trans Male Character, Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWasTaken420/pseuds/AshWasTaken420
Summary: Techno gets kicked out of his house when his father finds out he has a boyfriend. He meets a nice man who allows Techno to come have lunch with him and his boys.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 570





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're sensitive to abuse or hate speech, you should either not read this or read with caution. Just be careful, and if it becomes too much, please stop reading. I'm not the best with warnings, so please just be cautions. 
> 
> This is not about the content creators. This is entirely fiction, and this using more of their personas/roleplay characters. 
> 
> This is what I have been working on. I hope you like it.

Dream was staying over at Techno’s for the night. Techno had told his parents Dream was his best friend. Needless to say he wasn’t. Dream had just started to kiss at Techno’s neck when Techno’s father walked in. They instantly jumped away from each other, but it wasn’t fast enough. Techno’s father already saw what they were doing. “Technoblade, you want to explain what the fuck I just saw?” Techno’s father yelled. Techno flinched and shook his head. He knew he wouldn’t be able to explain anything to his father. His opinions were set in stone. 

Techno sparred a look towards Dream. He looked terrified. Techno felt his chest ache. He snapped his eyes back to his father when he started talking. “Oh you think your little boyfriend is going to help you, huh?” Techno knew Dream was going to get hurt if he didn’t get out of the house. He noticed Dream was standing next to his window. “I can’t believe you. Me and your mother have tried so fucking hard to set up the perfect life, and you still choose to be a little fag.” Techno’s father turned to his wall. He knew he was about to receive a hole in his wall. He took the opportunity to get Dream to escape through the window. 

He put all his emotions into his eyes, and he pointed at the window. He practically begged Dream to get out the window. Thankfully, Dream knew what he was trying to say. Dream sent him a sympathetic look before going through the window. 

Techno flinched when he heard his father hit the wall. Techno pressed himself as close to the wall as possible, trying to get away from his father. When his father looked at him, all Techno saw in his eyes was hate and anger. Techno slid down to the floor. “You better be glad your boyfriend got out of here,” his father spit out. Techno stayed silent. 

“Too bad you can’t do the same.” Before Techno knew what was happening, his head hit the floor. Techno silently cried out in pain, and he curled into himself. “Don’t expect to be under my roof tomorrow night.” That was the last thing his father said before storming out of his room. 

Techno guessed it could be worse; other people had it worse. He eventually passed out on the hardwood floor.

He was roughly woken up by his father dragging him through the house. He desperately tried to pull his hand out of his fathers grasp. This only resulted in his fathers grip tightening. “Stop it, Technoblade.” Techno saw the faces of his siblings as he was being dragged out of the house. His oldest sister sat emotionlessly next to Techno’s mother. His two younger sisters looked confused and scared. His brother had a slight smile on his face. 

Techno assumed his father had told at least his older sister and brother what had happened, considering their reactions. The grip on his wrist lightened slightly only for him to be raised into a standing position. Before Techno had the chance to do anything, his father kicked his knees. He fell out the door, only barely catching himself with his arms. “If I see you back here, I’ll make sure you're not recognizable.” 

Techno scrambled up to his feet before running. He continued to run until he was somewhere he didn’t recognize. He was fifteen, so he couldn’t really stay anywhere. He checked his pocket for his phone, but, of course, he didn’t have it. Now, he was alone in the middle of nowhere. 

He jumped when he felt someone touch his shoulder. “I’m sorry that I scared you. You look lost. Are you okay?” The man was a considerable amount shorter than him. Techno looked around only proving the man right. He was lost. 

“I- y-yeah I’m o-okay,” Techno stuttered out. The man could probably see straight through him. 

“I can take you back home if you’d like,” the man offered. Techno’s eyes widened, and he shook his head. 

“Uh, th-that won't be necessary.” The man only nods. 

“Would you like to come with me for lunch? I have two boys. I can show you them if you’d like,” the man offered. Techno nodded his head. The man had already begun to get out his phone, so it was kind of useless. He was shown the man standing next to someone with brown hair, probably taller than Techno, wearing a black sweater as well as someone shorter than the man in front of him, wearing a red and white baseball-tee. “The boy in the black sweater is Wilbur, and he is fifteen. The other boy is Tommy, and he’s ten” 

“I’m fifteen as well,” Techno told the man. “Oh, and I’m Technoblade.” 

“I’m Philza, or you can call me Phil.” Phil put his phone back into his pocket before continuing to talk. “Would you like to have lunch with us?” Techno nodded. He was going to need to eat at some point.

“Great! I’ll walk you there. It’s only about a few minute walk.” Phil started walking away before looking back to check if Techno was following him. He was. 

“So, are you lost?” Phil questioned as they walked back to the house. 

“Kind of, not exactly lost though,” Techno mumbled. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“I- uh- I was kicked… out..” Techno stared at the ground, scared of what Phil would think of him now. 

“Well, can I know why?” Phil asked softly. He made Techno feel safe. 

“Yeah, my parents are very religious, and- um- please don’t judge me on this, okay?” Techno asked, looking at Phil. 

“Of course I won't,” Phil answered, placing a supportive hand on Techno’s shoulder. Techno fought back the want to get away. 

“I have, or I, uh, had? a… boyfriend,” Techno’s voice got quiet at the end. He was looking the complete opposite direction Phil was in. 

Techno flinched away when he felt another hand on his shoulder. He was forced to look Phil in the eyes. 

“That’s okay, Techno,” Phil said softly. Techno’s eyes filled with hope. 

“R-Really?” Techno questioned. Phil shook his head before bringing Techno down into a hug. Techno melted into the shorter man's arms. Tears filled Techno’s eyes as he pulled away. “I’m sorry.” Techno rubbed his eyes trying to stop the tears only to be stopped by a gentle hand. 

“Don’t apologize. Let’s go home.” Techno smiled at that. Phil was still allowing him to come over for lunch. 

Once they got to the house, Phil turned to him. “I’m going to give you a warning in advance. They are incredibly loud.” With that Phil opened the door. Even with the warning, Techno definitely wasn't expecting his ears to get instantly assaulted. 

“Phil!” and “Dad!” were both yelled. 

“Come here, I have someone you guys should meet!” Phil yelled out. He was met almost instantly with two figures standing in front of him. 

“We aren’t going to assault him with questions, but he will probably be staying here for a bit.” Techno’s head whipped around to look at Phil

“Wait, really?” Phil looked him straight in the eyes and nodded. 

“This is Technoblade. Techno meet Wilbur,” Phil pointed at the taller male, “and Tommy,” Phil pointed at the other male. 

“Technoblade? That’s a weird name.” Tommy scrunched his nose up. 

“Hey!” Phil snapped. 

“Right, sorry,” Tommy mumbled. Techno agreed with Tommy; Technoblade was a weird name. 

“What do you like to do? I like to play the guitar,” Wilbur questioned causing Techno to look towards him. 

“I, uh,” Techno didn’t really have free time to do anything, “I like to read and, sometimes, write,” Techno looked at the floor. They probably thought he was boring now. 

“That’s… cool, I guess,” Tommy mumbled, “You should listen to Wilbur’s song!” Techno rubbed his thumb over his knuckles, a nervous habit he picked up from Dream. Dream, Techno felt a wave of sadness hit him; it hit him like a train. 

“Where’s the bathroom?” Techno mumbled, leaning towards Phil slightly. 

“I’ll lead you there, come.” Phil started down a hallway. Phil kept looking back making sure Techno was following him. “Here, you alright?” Techno was caught off guard. 

“Not, uh, really,” Techno said before overthinking it. It sounded like he didn’t like it here, “I mean, like, I miss my b-boyfriend, that’s all.” Techno’s face flushed red. Phil just smiled and brought him into a hug. 

“It’s okay,” Phil paused before continuing, “Would you be able to tell me where he is? I could bring you to him, or I could pick him up.” Techno’s eyes lit up. 

“Y-Yeah, uh, I’ll come with you, and we can pick him up.” Techno smiled. “Can we go now?” 

“Let’s grab something to eat first, okay?” Techno didn’t want to push it, so he nodded. 

They all ate at a table with questions being tossed around. Tommy had asked why he’s staying here, but Phil told him off before Techno could say anything. Once lunch was over, Phil told his kids he was going to be taking Techno somewhere, and they made their way outside. 

“The lunch was really good, thank you Phil,” Techno stated. 

“No problem,” Phil responded smiling. “Here,” Phil handed over his phone, “Put in his address.” Techno did just that, and they were off. 

Techno watched as they passed his father’s house, and he sank down in his seat slightly. He was scared his father would somehow sense his presence. Phil only put a hand on his shoulder which did help; it made him feel safe. 

Soon enough, they were there. Techno took a deep breath before getting out of the car. He went up and knocked on their door. When the door opened, he was face to face with a red eyed Dream. Dream’s eyes widened at the sight of him. “Tech-” Techno cut Dream off with a hug. 

“You look horrible,” Techno whispered. That caused Dream to laugh. 

“What happened? Are you safe?” Dream pulled away before beginning to check Techno for any injuries. Techno laughed. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Go ask your mom if you can go out for the day.” Dream nodded before disappearing. 

After a bit, Techno heard footsteps coming back towards the door.  “Bye mom!” he heard Dream yell. Techno smiled. “Where exactly are we going?” Dream asked, closing the door behind him. 

“I’m going to be staying with this guy named Phil. He has two kids, Wilbur and Tommy,” Techno grabbed Dream's hand, leading him to Phil’s car. “Phil makes me feel safe.” 

“You deserve that, Tech,” Dream replied. Techno smiled at his boyfriend. Techno opened the door, and they both climbed in the backseat. 

“Hey Phil, this is Dream. Dream, this is Phil,” Techno introduced the two. Phil smiled at Dream. 

“Hi Dream,” Phil greeted. 

“Hi Phil.” Dream turned to Techno before whispering, “Is he safe? Does he know?” 

“Yeah, he’s safe. He knows. That’s one of the first things I told him,” Techno smiled towards Phil. He received one back. 

Once they were back home, Tommy ran out of the house. “Dad! Can Tubbo come over? Please! Techno has someone over!” Tommy begged. Phil only laughed and shooed him away. Apparently, that meant yes because Tommy darted past them. 

“That’s Tommy,” Techno informed Dream. “And there’s Wilbur.” Techno nodded towards the front door. Wilbur was leaning against the door frame. 

“There’s Techno,” Wilbur copied him. “Who’s this?” Wilbur asked, raising a suggestive brow towards Techno. Techno looked towards the floor. Phil hit Wilbur on the back of the head as he walked past. “What! I was just asking!” Wilbur yelled towards his father. 

“You already know! There’s no need to ask!” Phil yelled back, not even bothering to turn back around. 

“Do you?” Dream asked carefully. Techno stepped backwards slightly. 

“Of course I do. Though, I don’t think Tommy does,” Wilbur replied, “He’s just oblivious as hell. I could tell the moment you two got out of the car.” Techno’s face became bright red, and Dream just kind of paused. Wilbur started laughing.    


“Don’t forget to show Techno the spare room, Wilbur!” Phil yelled from wherever he was in the house. 

“I know Dad!” Wilbur yelled behind him. When Wilbur turned back around, he held out his hand. “Follow me.” They followed Wilbur through the maze that is Phil’s house. 

After a bit of awkward walking, Wilbur turned back around, “Here, be back down by at least six-thirty,” Wilbur told them, winking. Techno groaned while Dream just laughed. Wilbur laughed loudly, and he started walking back where they had came from. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Dream asked as soon as they walked in the room. Techno just laughed. 

“Yeah, it’s not that bad. I guess I’m kind of used to it,” Techno mumbles. Apparently, that was not the right thing to say because Dream became more worried. 

“He’s hit you before? How much? Are you okay? Is this my fault? This is all my fault,” Dream started rambling. 

“Hey, hey, hey, Dream, that was not your fault. That was completely my fathers fault. You didn’t make him the way he is. I’ve chosen to be with you.” The word ‘love’ was left unsaid. “I knew the risk of this, and I rather have you than pretend I don’t have feelings. I’d rather have you than have my parents believe I’m their perfect, holy child. I’m not Dream. I’ve never believed any of the shit they spew. I feel safer here than I ever have with my parents. Dream, the people here accepting; this is good!” Techno stated while forcing Dream to stare into his eyes. He saw Dream’s eyes start to tear up. “Dream, it’s okay. I promise that wasn’t your fault.” He brought his thumb up to brush Dream’s tear away.

“It’s not that. You just don’t deserve that. You didn’t deserve to be stuck with them. I’m sorry I didn’t realize how bad it was there. I knew they were homophobic; I didn’t know they hurt you.” Dream wrapped his arms around Techno’s waist, and he kissed Techno's cheek before shoving his face in Techno’s shoulder. Techno chuckled before melting into Dream arms. 

Techno pulled away, realizing they never really checked out Techno’s room. He noticed things were mostly white and grey, but the decorations made it feel more homey. There were paintings, one of a flower field with bees and one of a guitarist. There were music discs hung on the wall. 

Techno noticed Dream staring at him, “What?” Dream put his face back on Techno's shoulder. 

“Nothing,” Dream mumbled into Techno’s shoulder. Techno felt Dream’s face begin to warm. 

“Look at me,” Techno said. Dream complied. His face was pink. “What? Are you embarrassed?” Techno laughed as Dream groaned. 

“Shut up, babe.” Techno’s face instantly became darker than his hair. It was always the little things that would get him. “Are you embarrassed, Techno?” Dream drew out Techno’s name.

“I hate you.” 

“I know.” Dream rubbed Techno’s back. 

“Do you think the bed’s comfortable?” Techno mumbled, thinking out loud. 

“I don't know, let’s find out.” Before Dream even finished talking, Techno was already running towards the bed. They both jumped onto the bed, Dream almost landing on Techno. They burst out laughing. 

“I’d say it’s very comfortable,” Techno sighed out, relaxing into the bed. They had finally calmed down. Dream hummed in agreement. 

Dream rolled onto his side, and he started playing with Techno’s hair causing Techno to open his eyes. He smiled up to Dream. “You’re so pretty,” Dream whispered. Techno brought his hands up to cover his face. 

“Stop it,” Techno whined.

“It’s true,” Dream laughed. Techno just whined, but he leaned into Dream touch anyway. They just laid together in silence for a bit before both jumping when they heard yelling from downstairs. 

“The cool kids are back! What did we miss?” Techno heard Tommy announce. Techno groaned rolling into Dream. 

“I forgot about him,” Techno grumbled. 

“I don’t think he’s that bad-” Dream is cut off by Tommy himself. 

“Techno! Come meet Tubbo!” They both burst out laughing. 

“I think he just proved you wrong,” Techno informed Dream before moving to get up. Dream however, didn’t move. “Get up dumbass.”  Dream only complained when Techno started dragging him off the bed. 

They went to walk out the door only to be stopped by Tommy directly in front of them. Techno’s eyes widened. “Hello, small child.”

“I am not small! I am a big man!” Tommy instantly yelled before turning around, and started walking away in the direction Techno assumes to be his friend, Tubbo. Techno followed behind as Tommy walked. Tommy was going on about something, but Techno didn’t pay any attention to it. Techno felt Dream’s hand settle on his hip bone. They continued walking until they reached the stairs. Techno saw, presumably Tubbo, standing at the bottom, and he slapped Dream’s hand away. Tommy started going down the stairs before looking back. “This is Tubbo!” Tommy opened his arm out to Tubbo. Techno waved and followed Tommy down stairs. Tommy continued to talk about Tubbo, and Techno kind of listened until Wilbur caught his attention. 

“Wilbur when is dinner?” Techno asked. Wilbur turned to look at him. 

“Oh in about,” Wilbur paused, “Now.” Techno was going to ask what Wilbur meant before he was cut off by Phil yelling. 

“Dinner!” They all made their way towards the kitchen, Techno and Dream obviously following behind the others.

The table had six plates, all packed with food. They all sat down. 

“Dad, how come Techno gets the big bed?” Tommy complained. Techno had the fight back a laugh. 

“Tommy, that was the guest room. I don’t always plan to take in a fifteen year-old,” Phil laughed. Tommy just grumbled to Tubbo, something about favorites. “Wilbur, how’s your new song coming?” 

“Pretty good actually. I have most of it done. Just need to put it all together,” Wilbur replied after taking a bite of the food in front of him. Techno’s heart clenched a little. They never had nice family dinners. It either ended in yelling, or it was completely silent the whole time. Techno picked at his food a little. Dream obviously caught on because Techno felt a hand slip into his. He smiled at Dream. Techno was caught off guard by hearing his name. 

“Huh?” Techno looked around confused. His leg started bouncing, and he spun his fork in his hand. 

“I said, ‘Is Dream allowed to stay?’” Phil repeated, but it was soft. He expected Phil to get irritated by him not listening. 

“Oh, I-” Techno didn’t know. He looked over to Dream, who was already taking out his phone. 

“I can ask,” Dream stated before removing his hand from Techno’s. He quickly sent out a message before returning his hand. Dream looked up briefly before looking back at his phone. “As long as I share my address. Are you okay with that?” 

“Of course,” Phil smiled. Techno shook his hands slightly in happiness. Dream tapped on his screen a few times before he returned his phone to his pocket. 

They continued with dinner. There were many questions asked, and Phil informed Techno he’ll take Techno shopping soon for clothes and other things that Techno would need. Wilbur said he’d let Techno wear his clothes for now. 

Once dinner was over, Techno got up to wash his plate only to be stopped by Phil, “I’ll take it. Go with Wilbur.” Techno just nodded. He didn’t want to do anything wrong. He followed Wilbur upstairs, and Dream walked beside him. Tommy and Tubbo had raced out of the room once Phil said they could go. Techno felt Dreams hand wrap around his waist before grabbing his ass. He instantly hit Dream. “Dream!” Techno whisper yelled. “Wilbur’s literally right there!” 

“I know I am here, and why does that matter?” Wilbur asked, turning around. Techno’s face heated up, and Dream started laughing. “Come on, dumbasses.” Wilbur continued walking, laughing slightly.

Techno hit Dream on his back of the head before following. 

Wilbur led them to his room, and he gave Techno some comfortable clothes as well as some for Dream. Wilbur told Techno how to get back to his room from there, and Techno was thankful for that. 

Once Techno found his room again, he turned on Dream.  “I hate you so much. You’re such an asshole,” Techno gave up halfway through when he saw the loving looking on Dream’s face. 

“I hate you too, beautiful,” Dream stated back, not looking away from Techno. Techno’s face flushed at the compliment. Techno just threw the clothes Wilbur had gave them at Dream’s face. That only caused Dream to start laughing. That caused Techno to start laughing with him. 

Once they calmed down, Dream reminded Techno they should probably get changed. “Yeah, I guess.” Techno did a dramatic sigh. They picked up the clothes that were previously forgotten on the floor. Techno held a shift out in front of him, to look at it. “You want this one, or should I take this one?” 

When Techno looked over for Dream’s opinion, Dream just walked up and took it out of his hand, “Neither.” Techno laughed, but he nodded. 

They had two pairs of sweatpants. One pair is grey, and one is black. Techno instantly grabbed the black ones, for absolutely no reason. 

Techno stood back and watched as Dream got changed, admiring him for a bit. Techno noticed the perfect curves of Dream’s body along with the carefully sculpted angles on his face. He saw how Dream held onto the gray fabric like it weighed nothing, and he moved through the air gracefully. 

“Why are you staring at me like that, Tech?” Dream asked, slightly cocky. 

“Admiring how fucking gorgeous you are,” Techno stated with a smile on his face. While Dream was being all shy, Techno changed quickly, and he made his way over to Dream. “What? My baby can’t take compliments?” Techno laughed as Dream whined, and he shoved his face into Techno’s shoulder. 

“Can we just lay down, Tech?” Techno’s heart melted at how cute Dream’s voice sounded when he was embarrassed. Techno agreed, and Dream led Techno in bed. 

Once they both got comfortable, Techno was caught off guard by Dream rolling over kissing him. Techno felt a hand make its way around his throat, and he felt Dream’s knee between his legs. Dream put a little more pressure on his neck, and he deepened the kiss. Techno smiled; he really loved not having to worry about his father walking in. 

“Why are you so smiley all of a sudden?” Dream laughed out. He removed his hand from Techno neck, allowing Techno to respond. 

“I’m so happy that I’m here. We don’t have to worry about my father anymore,” Techno smiled brightly causing Dream to also smile. Techno saw Dream look over his facial features, so he covered his face with his hands. Dream, however, did not like that, so Techno found himself being pinned to the bed. His hands were being held down above his head, and Dream was straddling his hips. 

“You look so tired, Tech,” Dream said using his free hand to rub Techno’s cheek. Techno just looked away. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was exhausted. dream could obviously tell Techno wasn't going to admit anything. “Okay, time for bed, Techno.” 

Dream rolled off of Techno, causing him to whine in protest, and he pulled Techno close against his chest. Techno melted into Dream’s embrace. 

“Goodnight, Tech,” Dream whispered, bringing Techno even closer. 

“Goodnight to you too, Dream.” Techno buried his face into Dream’s chest. He fell asleep to the sound of Dream’s heartbeat. 


	2. We're Safe Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Dream sometimes forget where they are. They sometimes forget that they are safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finishing writing the next chapter. I was originally going to post them together, but I decided against it.

Techno’s room now had black out curtains, a bookshelf, a desk, and a collection of swords hanging on the wall. His bed was a mixture of white and red, and his walls were a light gray. It really felt like home. 

It’s been about a month since Phil had taken Techno in. Dream has been staying pretty often, and he’s been trying to convince his parents to allow him to switch to online school, with no luck so far. Dream and Tubbo are probably over more often than they aren't. Techno had grown very close to Wilbur and Tommy. Techno would consider Tubbo a friend, but they don’t talk very often. 

He’s learned Wilbur is an incredible song artist, and when Dream isn’t over, he often asks Wilbur to sing him to sleep. Techno steals some of Wilbur’s clothes sometimes, but he’ll never admit that. Wilbur and Techno could sit next to each other in complete silence, and they would still be comfortable. Techno tries to help Wilbur with lyrics to his songs sometimes. Tommy did as well; that surprised Techno. Techno often helped with rhymes. 

Techno and Tommy really had the big brother, little brother dynamic. Techno often made fun of Tommy and get yelled at by Tommy in return. Techno never feels unsafe or scared of Tommy when he yells like he thought he’d be. Techno knows if Techno told Tommy that it actually hurt him, Tommy would instantly stop. Techno was comforted by that thought a lot. It was very different from his parents. His parents took joy in making him scared. Tommy never got personal while he was yelling, unlike Techno’s parents. Tommy normally yelled back stupid responses to whatever Techno had said that time. 

Phil and Techno were close as well, Phil treating Techno like a son. Techno however, refuses to acknowledge that part. Techno often helped Phil cook or clean. Techno often offered to run to the store for Phil, only to be declined. Phil never let Techno do too much. He made sure it was only as much as Wilbur would _want_ to do. Techno would always insist to do more, but Phil never budged. 

Tubbo was Tommy’s best friend. Techno never saw Tubbo without Tommy. Techno was close enough to Tubbo they could have a conversation without being uncomfortable, that’s saying a lot coming from Techno. They just didn’t exactly reach out to each other. 

Techno was helping Phil clean some dishes from lunch when someone knocked on the door. “I’ll get it, be right back,” Techno stated before placing the plate he was cleaning on the counter. Techno made his way through the now familiar house, to the front door. When he opened it, he received an armful of Dream. “Hey, how have you been?” Techno laughed out. 

“I missed you,” Dream pulled away. He returned after closing the front door behind him. 

“It’s been like four days,” Techno stated. It’s not like Techno didn’t miss Dream as well, but he liked making fun of Dream sometimes. 

“Shut up,” Dream laughed. Dream looked around. Techno assumed he was looking for someone, but Wilbur and Tommy had left to go to the store. Why, he had no idea because they had enough food for the next week. “Phil! You home?” Dream yelled out, surprising Techno. 

“Yeah, also hey Dream!” Phil yelled back, from the kitchen. “Techno I’ll finish up the dishes. You go hang out with Dream!” Techno shrugged, even though Phil couldn’t see it. 

“Okay, whatever you say.” Dream basically dragged Techno up the stairs. 

“I wanna cuddle,” Dream told him once they were in Techno’s room. Techno laughed, but he made his way to his bed anyway. 

“Okay, come here.” Techno stretched his arms out to Dream. Dream basically jumped on top of Techno. “Dream! You’re going to kill me!” Dream just laughed and rolled off of Techno before dragging Techno towards his chest, by his hips. 

“Wanna watch a movie, for a bit?” Dream mumbled as they got comfortable. Techno nodded, and Dream grabbed his phone from his back pocket. He opened Netflix, and he set his phone up in front of them. 

They were about halfway through the movie when Tommy and Wilbur came back home apparently grabbing Tubbo along the way. Techno heard all three of them downstairs. “Should we go say hi?” Techno asked, turning slightly. 

“Nah, I’m comfortable,” Dream mumbled. Techno laughed before turning all the way around. Techno gave Dream a short kiss before putting his head against Dream’s chest. “Oh yeah, by the way your father came over today. He tried to out me to my parents. I don’t know why he waited so long to try that. They already knew, but they were upset at your father. They knew what he was trying to do.” Techno tensed slightly before Dream kissed his forehead. Dream started rubbing Techno’s back. He knew Techno hated talking about his father. 

They sat in silence for a little before the door was flung open. They both instantly jumped away from each other. They forgot for the second that they were at Phil’s house. 

“Techno, dad says to come downstairs,” Tommy said before realizing they looked scared. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you guys.” Tommy actually looked sorry which surprised both of them. 

“Tommy, it’s okay dude.” Techno got up from where he had landed on the floor, and he made his way to Tommy. “You’re good. You didn’t mean to.” Techno brought Tommy into a hug. Techno wasn’t normally the most affectionate, but he hated when Tommy blamed himself for stuff. Tommy gripped onto his shirt like Techno might disappear. Techno knew Tommy hated hurting people, and Tommy had, most likely, assumed he had hurt Techno or Dream somehow. 

When Tommy finally loosened his grip, Techno pulled away from the hug. Tommy’s eyes were slightly watery. “Dad needed you,” Tommy pointed towards the stairs. Techno had forgotten about that. 

Techno made his way downstairs. Tommy was apparently staying upstairs with Dream. “Phil! You needed something?” Techno yelled out. He wasn’t sure where Phil was at the moment. 

“Come here Techno!” Techno made his way towards Phil’s voice; he was still in the kitchen. “You and Dream want to help me with dinner?” Phil questioned. Techno nodded, and he rushed back upstairs. 

He walked into his room, and Tommy and Dream were just staring at each other. “What the hell are you two doing?” They both jumped, and they were just quiet, unnervingly quiet. “Okay, whatever, Dream you want to help with dinner?” At Dreams nod, he turned back around and headed downstairs. When they were away from Tommy, Techno started talking. “Will you tell me what the fuck I walked in on?” Dream was just silent. Techno sighed, and they walked in silence. 

“He was just staring at me. What the hell is wrong with him?” Dream said before they walked into the kitchen. Techno laughed and continued in. Phil had a few things laid out. 

“Techno cut those up, and Dream can you stir that?” They got to work.


	3. Let's go for a walk to catch up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few years, and Techno runs into someone. Someone he would rather never see again, but a nice lady helps out.

It’s been about five years. Wilbur is twenty, and Tommy has already turned six-teen. Techno had turned twenty-one a few days back. 

Techno wasn’t a big fan of birthdays, so he had decided that if Phil, Wilbur, and Dream ever forget his birthday, he won't say anything. It’s never worked. The only reason Phil, Wilbur, and Tommy knew when his birthday was, was because of Dream. Apparently, Dream had told them the day before his first birthday with them. It’s not like Techno was upset about it, but he wasn’t super excited when they held a small party. 

Both Techno and Dream were doing online school. Techno was afraid of running into his old sibling, which Phil completely understood. Dream was doing online school, so he could do more technology based courses. It took awhile to convince his parents to allow him to switch over. He also wanted to switch to online school so he could spend more time with Techno, but his parents didn’t need to know that. They have grown even closer over the years, and they do basically everything together. 

Techno had told Wilbur what led up to Techno moving in when Wilbur walked in on Techno having a panic attack. Techno didn’t exactly mean to tell Wilbur everything, it just kind of happened. 

Techno woke up alone which was enough to throw him off. Then he remembered, Dream had gone home late last night. He sighed before forcing himself up. He didn’t want to give Tommy the satisfaction of waking him up, or yelling at him until he woke up. 

He threw on some nicer clothes before making his way downstairs. He made himself a cup of coffee, and he sat down at the table, followed shortly by a very tired Wilbur. Wilbur laid his head down on the counter, and Techno absently started running his hand through Wilbur’s hair. “How late were you up last night Wil?” Techno asked softly. He only received a grunt as a response. “I’m taking that as pretty late then,” Techno paused. He took a drink of his coffee before continuing, “Go lay on the couch. I’ll get you some coffee, or do you want water?” Wilbur was silent for a bit before responding. 

“Water, I wanna go back t’ sleep,” Wilbur mumbled. Techno watched as Wilbur basically dragged himself to the couch. He laughed quietly before grabbing a glass of water. He made his way back over to Wilbur, who looked like he was about to pass out. 

Techno sat down next to Wilbur before dragging Wilbur down to his lap. “Waters on the table in front of you if you want a drink,” Techno stated before returning his hand to Wilbur’s hair. 

Wilbur made a sound of acknowledgement. 

Techno saw Wilbur’s chest rise and fall evenly, signaling he was asleep. Techno heard someone walking down the stairs, so he quietly yelled out. “Wilbur’s sleeping, try to be quiet.” He heard Tommy say a quiet ‘Okay’. Techno then tuned out the world, staring at the wall in front of him. 

He wasn’t sure how long he was zoned out for when Wilbur began to wake up. “Tech?” Wilbur mumbled, stretching his arms. He almost hit Techno in the face. 

“Yeah?” Techno whispered. 

Wilbur made a sound of acknowledgment, but otherwise, he didn’t say anything. Techno laughed slightly. Techno reached into his pocket expecting to find his phone, but he was met with nothing. “Ugh, Wil, I need to go get my phone,” Techno half complained. Wilbur gave him a questioning look. 

“What the hell were you doing while I was asleep?” Wilbur questioned. 

“I don’t think you were asleep for very long, and I was just staring off into space,” Techno shrugged. Wilbur gave him another questioning glance before pulling out his own phone. 

“I was asleep for an hour and a half,” Wilbur stated. 

“What the hell,” Techno said, breathlessly. He was just staring at a wall for an hour and a half? “Okay, whatever, I’m going to go grab my phone. Also, I think Tommy’s in the kitchen. I mean he might not be anymore.” Techno went up to his room and grabbed his phone, but he kept quiet because Phil was still asleep. Techno, and sometimes Wilbur, usually woke up early, so that wasn’t a surprise. It was the weekend after all. 

He came back downstairs to see both Wilbur and Tommy looking at something on Wilbur’s phone. Techno passed them, and he looked in the cabinets for something to make. He was met with entirely dinner food. He smiled slightly. He can go shopping for them, and Phil can’t say anything about it. 

“I’m going to run to the store. You can tell Phil if he gets up before I’m back,” Techno said to his siblings before running upstairs. He threw on some sweatpants, and a sweatshirt. He wasn’t trying to be fancy. He threw his hair into a ponytail before making his way to the door. “Bye!” Techno smiled when he was met with two ‘bye’s in return. 

Techno hopped into his car, and he started playing some music. It was a short drive to the store, so he was there before he knew it. 

He grabbed a cart, and he made his way around the store. He grabbed a variety of different things he knew they would like. He froze when he heard his name being called out behind him. It didn’t sound like Dream, and Wilbur, Tommy, and Phil wouldn’t have been able to get here that fast. He turned around to find his father. Techno’s heart stopped. “I don’t know you sir,” Techno tried. He knew that was a bad move when he saw his father smile. 

“Techno, how have you been? Let’s go for a walk to catch up.” Techno looked around, searching for someone to help him. He spotted a woman with a teenage daughter. He ignored his father, and he walked up to the lady. 

“Hey, Alisa. Can we head home, please,” Techno put all the emotion he can into his eyes. He was freaking out. 

“Oh, yeah. Let’s go, we can come back another day. Lexie, we are leaving,” the lady said, and her daughter nodded from beside her. Techno smiled at her. Techno put the stuff in his cart on a random shelf, and he walked next to the woman. He heard his father call his name from behind him. He flinched slightly. The woman noticed, and she quickened her walk slightly. 

Once they were outside, Techno rushed out an apology. The woman held out her hand, as if to signal Techno to stop, and he did exactly that. 

“Just tell me what happened. It’s okay, I’ll come back another day,” The woman paused. “I’m Shelby.” Techno smiled. 

“You might have already heard, but I’m Technoblade or Techno. I spotted you with your kid, and I assumed you would help. I’m glad you did. I was kicked out of my house about five years ago, and that was my father. I was scared he was going to try something,” Techno explained. Shelby nodded. 

“Okay, I hope you get home safe. I’m glad you came to me, and I’m very happy you’re safe. Have a good day, Techno.” Shelby waved at him before turning and walking away, Lexie walking behind her. 

“Thank you,” Techno said out to her before walking to his own car. 

He took a deep breath after he closed his car door. He put his hands on the steering wheel, they were shaking. He took another deep breath, but it came out shaky. He quickly started the car, and he backed out. He wasn’t going to allow himself to start freaking out in a parking lot. 

It felt like it took a very long time to get home, but he knew the route didn't change. Once he was in the driveway. He felt his breathing become uneven. He rushed out of his car and into the house. 

When he opened the door, he heard someone yell something. He wasn’t sure what they said. “I didn’t- didn’t get any groceries, I’m sorry!” Techno yelled out. Techno’s vision was blurred, and he felt like he couldn’t breath. Techno leaned against the wall. 

“What do you mean Te-” Wilbur cut himself off when he turned the corner. Techno saw Wilbur reach out towards him, and he flinched away. He couldn’t see straight. “Dad!” Techno heard Wilbur yell. Techno could tell Wilbur was panicking by the urgency in his voice. 

Techno slid down to the floor. He heard Tommy’s voice then Phil’s, but he couldn’t make sense of what they were saying. He couldn’t stop thinking about his father. 

He doesn’t know how long he sat there completely freaking out with Phil and Wilbur trying to talk to him, but he noticed the front door opened. He instantly jumped away from it. He fell against Wilbur. Techno shut his eyes tight, and he blocked he brought his arms up to cover his face. “Techno,” Dream's voice cut through his panicking thoughts. Techno opened his eyes, but he couldn’t see through his tears. He rubbed at his eyes, and he looked back up. Techno pushed himself up into Dream’s arms. “You’re safe, Techno. We’re with Phil and Wilbur and Tommy. You’re safe. He’s not here,” Dream said slowly. Techno was holding onto Dream with a death grip. 

“Sorry,” Techno mumbled once his breathing evened. He felt exhausted. Techno felt Dream rubbing his back. 

“Don’t apologize, Tech. It’s okay.” Techno relaxed into Dream’s touch. “Can you tell me and Phil what happened?” Techno nodded, and he pushed himself away from Dream. He rubbed his eyes again before looking over at Phil, Wilbur, and Tommy. They all looked concerned, and they were now sitting on the floor. Techno leaned back against Dream. 

“I saw my father at the store. I,” Techno paused briefly, “acted like I was friends with a mom I spotted when he was trying to get me to go with him. She knew about what was happening, and she helped. I’m happy she did. Her name was Shelby.” Techno smiled remembering the nice lady. “I had tried to act like I didn’t know him at first, but it didn’t work. I knew I couldn’t just walk out. He would have just followed me.” Techno curled in on himself slightly. 

“You’re safe now, Tech,” Dream whispered. Techno analyzed the others' reactions. Phil and Wilbur looked angry, and Tommy looked confused. 

“Tommy, he’s the reason I’m here. He kicked me out,” Techno stated quietly. Techno watched the realization cross his face before he too was mad. 

“You’re safe here Techno, remember that,” Phil stated. Techno nodded. He moved to stand up, but he was pulled back down by Dream. 

“I got you.” Before Techno had any time to ask what he meant Dream stood up with Techno in his arms. Wilbur laughed slightly. 

“Stop it, I can walk,” Techno stated. He tried to get out of Dream grip, but eventually, he gave up as he was making no progress. 

“I know,” Dream said simply. “You guys want his address?” Dream asked the others. Techno looked at Dream like he was crazy, but when Techno went to say something about it, Tommy cut him off. 

“Yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you want another chapter? Just like a fluff chapter.


	4. Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno, dream, and Tommy help Wilbur with a new song before Phil leaves to go to the store. Techno gets a text telling him to meet up with Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda did something..

Techno woke up to Dream trying to get up. “Why are you leaving me,” Techno whined, reaching his arms out towards Dream. 

“I’m not leaving you,” Dream replied with a teasing tone. Dream leaned back over the bed and gave Techno a short kiss. “I’m going to go make sure your brothers don’t burn down the kitchen. Phil isn’t up yet.” Techno whined slightly, but he let Dream go. He rolled out of bed, and he threw on some clothes. 

He made his way downstairs, still not completely awake. “Tommy! Stop, you’re going to burn the fucking water!” Techno stopped dead in his tracks, and he burst out laughing. 

“Shut up, Techno! You can’t cook for shit!” Tommy yelled defensively. That only caused Techno to laugh more. 

“Says the one that’s managed to burn water more than once,” Techno yelled out, continuing towards the kitchen. 

“Why are you guys yelling so much?” Everyone's laugh instantly stopped at Phil’s voice. 

“Sorry, Dad!” Techno yelled behind him, not realizing what he said until he looked back to see shocked faces. “What?” Techno distantly heard Phil come down the stairs. 

Wilbur was the one who spoke up, “You, uh, you called Phil, ‘Dad’.” Techno froze. 

“No, I don’t think I did,” Techno denied. He definitely did. 

“You most definitely did,” Tommy laughed out. Techno’s face flushed, but before he could say anything he was brought into a hug. He recognized the person was Phil, and he melted into the hug. 

“You definitely did, son,” Phil muttered. Techno laughed at Phil’s words, but he hugged Phil tighter. “Now, what's for breakfast?” Phil asked as he pulled away from Techno. 

Dream laughed, “Well actually, we haven't been able to actually cook anything because Tommy almost burnt water again.” They all burst out laughing as Tommy sent a wave of swears towards Dream. Techno made his way towards Dream while laughing. He snaked his arms around dream’s waist, and he felt Dream lean back into him. He calmed his laughter, and he kissed Dream’s neck slightly. 

“Ew!” Tommy yelled, pointing at Dream and Techno. That just caused them all to start laughing again. 

“Okay, you chaotic devils get the fuck out of my kitchen, so we can actually eat sometime soon,” Phil said, shooing them away. They complied and walked into the living room. 

“Techno I have a new song, and I want your opinion on it, like the wording,” Wilbur stated, catching Techno’s attention. 

“Okay, let’s hear it.” Techno smiled as he watched his brother rush to grab his guitar. He’s so glad Phil found him all those years ago. 

Wilbur came back with his guitar in one hand then a sheet of paper in the other. The sheet of paper confused Techno because it was empty. Wilbur handed him the paper before reaching into his pocket and handing him a pen as well. “Write down the song lyrics for any part you find a little off.” With that Wilbur sat down and he started playing. 

It started off simple, just the guitar. Techno enjoyed how it sounded so far. “You know it takes a lot to move me, so if you figure it out just tell me.” Were the first lines. Techno focused in on the song as Wilbur continued, jotting down two or three words when he spotted a weird spot. 

‘ _ Smile lines, Could go away, Cocktails over water, _ ’ were written sloppily on the page. 

“I loved it, a lot actually, but there were a few awkward jumps.” He handed the paper to Wilbur, and Wilbur began to play the first one. 

“I trace figures on your smile lines, And I’m lonely,” Techno cut him off. 

“I think you should add a line between those two.” Techno thought about what it could be. 

“Work out a way to cure me?” Dream threw out. 

“That could work, yeah,” Wilbur stated before looking over for Techno’s opinion. 

“Reword it, but yeah that could work. Uh, maybe,” Techno hummed out the tune, “Work out a formula that could cure me?” Techno thought about it, but it still didn’t fit. “Play it again,” Techno requested. 

Wilbur followed , and he played out that part singing, “I trace figures on your smile lines.” 

“Work a formula to cure me,” Techno took over, mumbling. 

“That’s good,” Tommy stated. Dream nodded in agreement, so Wilbur played it again and added that part. He made sure to go a little over to see if it fit. 

“Yeah that fits, next one,” Wilbur stated, before playing the next part. “I could go away, You know I’ve tried hard to love me too.” Techno didn’t think this part necessarily needed a fix, but he thought it might be better with something added. 

“This one doesn’t stand out like the last, but add something between away and you know, something that focuses on leaving.” Wilbur nodded, and they began to think. 

“I could pack my shit, and be gone before you wake up,” Tommy suggested. Techno thought about it, but before he said anything Dream started talking. 

“I could pack my stuff and be gone before you wake.” Techno hummed it out, and he nodded. They looked towards Wilbur as he started playing. 

“I could go away, I could pack my stuff and be gone before you wake, You know I’ve tried hard to love me too.” 

“Definitely,” Techno stated, smiling. 

“Next one is, um,” Wilbur started. He paused to think then he started to play. “Maybe one day I'll live in La Jolla, Drinking cocktails out over the water, To give each day its own diploma, And you know it's funny, Amid my backseat taxi jaunts, I'm trying to ignore the skyline, So I don't figure out where you.” Techno knew why Wilbur played the whole verse because Wilbur knew they would need some context. 

“Between ‘over the water’ and ‘To give each’,” Techno informed the others. 

“Maybe it could be described like the view while I drink cocktails,” Wilbur suggests. 

“The sunset over the water?” Dream suggested. 

“We could use the sunset part, but maybe like Wilbur feeling like it's his own.” Techno brainstormed lyrics. 

“My own personal sunset,” Tommy suggested. Wilbur began playing. 

“Drinking cocktails over the water, My own personal sunset, To each day its own diploma.” 

Techno nodded, “It fits.”

“Kids! Food!” Techno jumped up. He pulled Dream up with him, and they all made their way towards the kitchen. 

They quickly ate, and they talked about how school was going and all the normal meal talks. Once they were done Phil informed them he was going to the store. Wilbur left shortly after something about his friend Schlatt.

Tommy said Tubbo was coming over, and Techno and Dream went up to Techno’s room. Or their room, Dream was over here more than he wasn’t.

Techno wrapped his arms around Dreams waist from behind, and they just stood there for a bit. Dream eventually turned around and brought Techno into a kiss. Once they broke apart, Techno laid his head on Dream’s shoulder. They didn’t need to say anything. They both were completely content with being in the others arms. Dream began swaying them slightly. Techno laughed quietly and pulled away. He pulled Dreams arms up to his neck then he put his hands back at Dream waist. That caused Dream to chuckle. Dream grabbed one of Techno’s hands, and he brought it out to the side. Techno caught on and spun Dream around. They both broke out laughing. Techno dropped Dream’s hand in favor to clutch his stomach. Dream wheeze sounded throughout the room. Techno sat down on his bed as his laughter died down. When Dream's own died down, he came to lay next to Techno.

Techno rolled over and kissed Dream. Techno brought his hand up to Dream’s throat. He gasped as Dream flipped them over. Dream’s hand went to his throat almost instantly. Techno’s phone went off, so Dream moved away from him. He looked at it, “From Dad,” Techno informed Dream. He often calls Phil 'Dad' when he's with Dream. Dream made a sound of acknowledgment, and he started playing with Techno’s hair.

Techno read over the message, ‘Start walking towards the store, I have someone with me, and I want him to meet you first before getting overwhelmed by the other two. Yes, Dream can come’. Techno shot his head up. “Dream get your shoes on,” Techno stated, getting up to do the same. 

“What’s going on?” Dream’s voice was filled with concern. 

“We have to meet up with Phil,” Techno told him. “Tommy, I’m leaving! Please don’t burn down the house!” Techno yelled. He got an ‘I wont!’ in return. They walked out of the house. Dream grabbed Techno's hand. Techno smiled at Dream before spotting Phil and another very tall person. He quickened his pace. 

He saw the taller man’s face fill with fear as Dream and Techno walked towards them. He slowed his steps and drifted towards Phil. Once they got close enough, Phil introduced the other to them. “Ranboo, this is Techno and his boyfriend Dream. Guys, this is Ranboo.” Techno smiled warmly at the taller man. 

“How old are you Ranboo?” Techno asked softly. Techno saw Ranboo freaking out. He noticed the same look in his eyes he knows has been in his own. “It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“I’m, uh, seventeen,” Ranboo said quietly. Techno wouldn’t have caught it had he not been listening intently. 

“Can you tell me what’s going on, or can Phil tell me?” Techno kept his voice soft. Dream wrapped his arms around Techno’s waist. Ranboo nodded, and he poked Phil’s shoulder. Phil got the message, and he started telling Techno. 

“Ranboo was kicked out, and, uh, can I tell them why?” The last part was directed at Ranboo. At Ranboo’s nod he continued. “He’s trans.” Techno smiled softly at Ranboo. 

“Ranboo, you wanna know why I think Phil wanted me to meet you first?” Techno saw Ranboo’s eyes fill with curiosity. Techno also saw the fear that felt permanent in his eyes. “I was also kicked out, but I was kicked out because my dad walked in on us kissing,” Techno pointed towards Dream, who flushed and hid his head in Techno’s shoulder. Techno saw relief in Ranboo’s eyes. 

“Actually?” Ranboo questioned. Techno nodded, and they began walking towards their house. 

“About five or six years ago,” Techno informed the younger. Even though Ranboo was seventeen he was a good four inches taller than Techno. Dream had moved to just holding Techno’s hand as they made their way home. 

“Are Tommy and Wilbur going to share a room now?” Techno asked Phil. Techno burst out laughing at Phil’s confirmation. “That’s going to be a fucking nightmare!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like what I did?

**Author's Note:**

> I might make another chapter, maybe?


End file.
